natmfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore Roosevelt
'Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt '''is a wax statue in the Museum of Natural History. He is located just to the right of the information booth. He is based on the 26th President of the United States and he is sitting on a wax horse. He is the tritagonist of Night at the Museum, a major character in Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, and the deuteragonist of Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb. Life of Roosevelt Teddy was born on October 27, 1858, in New York City, on 20th Street. His parents were wealthy, but Teddy was frail and suffered from asthma. His dd encouraged him to get healthy by indulging in sports, like boxing. His mom took him out on walks. One time they had to get away from pollution and fled into the Catskill Mountains. He got into politics in 1880, after graduation from Harvard. He became a republican. He married twice. Tragedy struck in 1884, 4 years after he graduated: on Valentine's Day, his wife died after giving birth to their first daughter, and his mother died the same day. Heartbroken, he fled New York and left his daughter behind. He fled to Medora, North Dakota, and became a cattle rancher. Having found peace, he went back to New York, and took care of his daughter, Alice. Besides, he married again, this time, one of his neighbors. With this, he took care of 6 children, Alice, Theodore, Jr., Kermit, Archibald, Ethel, and Quentin. He became vice president to William McKinley in 1900. McKinley was assasinated in Buffalo, New York, in September 1901. Roosevelt was also a police commisioner, and governer of New York. He took the presidency in 1901, just after McKinley's assasination. He was a colonel, fight for the United States Veterans (USV) in the Battle of San Juan Hill in 1898. Serving two terms, he lost to William Howard Taft in 1909. On October 14, 1912 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, just 13 days before his 54th birthday, Roosevelt was shot by John Schrank. His 50-page-speech was shot by the bullet. It took 90 minutes, but it was clear. Roosevelt died on January 6, 1919 from a coronary thrombosis at the age of 60. In Museums Naturalist, Rough Rider, and the 26th President of the United States, Theodore Roosevelt is in various museums. Museum of Natural History There is a wax model of Theodore Roosevelt and his horse, Little Texas. The wax model, according to Robin Williams's character, was made in a mannequin factory in Poughkeepsie, New York. The Smithsonian Castle In 1904, while Roosevelt was a former presiding officer of the United States Senate, he was requested by that body to sit for a sculpted bust. He requested that the sculptor was Augustus Saint-Gaudens, but he was sick, so Roosevelt chose James Earle Fraser, his personal assistant. He wanted the bust to look like him, with his head thrown back, and his glasses on. His first impression to The Senate itself failed. The clay statue impressed the president, but The Senate didn't like it. Fraser had done the bust with Roosevelt's Rough Rider outfit on. His second impression was less impressive, but the Senate liked it. It was marble, with bronze painted on it. Made in 1920, it is now sitting in one of the halls in The Smithsonian, in Washington, D.C. Role Night at the Museum He is very kind to Larry Daley and acts as a father figure to him after getting him away from the conflicting dioramas. Theodore Roosevelt is the one who taught him about the Tablet of Akmenrah. Theodore has also shown to have a romantic interest in Sacagawea. On Larry's second night, Theodore Roosevelt breaks up a slap fight between Larry and Dexter. When Cecil Fredericks, Gus, and Reginald steal the tablet and lock Larry in Ahkmenrah's exhibit, Larry calls for Theodore Roosevelt to help get them out. Theodore has Larry use his wits since he is not like the real Theodore Roosevelt. After Larry gets out with Ahkmenrah's help and rallies the exhibits, Theodore Roosevelt watches Larry from one of the balconies. Later, Cecil splits Roosevelt in half inadvertently with the stagecoach and Sacagawea lights a fire to heat his wax half together Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian In ''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, Theodore Roosevelt tells Larry that he, Ahkmenrah, Rexy, and the Easter Island Head will remain at the museum after it's remodeling while the others will be sent to the archives in Washington DC. Later on, at the National Gallery of Art at the Smithsonian Institution, Larry came across a bust of Teddy. He was very jealous of "New York Teddy" for having a body and a horse. The Teddy bust said that he would help decipher the code on the Tablet if Larry scartched his nose for him because he doesn't have any arms He did help, but his decipher was useless and when Larry told him that, he got mad and told Larry to see if New York Teddy's horse would lick it. Night at the Museum: Secrets of the Tomb Info coming soon. Trivia *Teddy Roosevelt, including the Roosevelt bust are played by Robin Williams in the movies. *In Night at the Musuem: Battle of the Smithsonian, the advertising thinks Teddy is a major character and is shipped away to the Smithsonian with the exhibits. But when it is released, Teddy stays in the AMNH and remains frozen until the return of Larry and some of the exhibits at the end of the movie, making him a supporting character. Appearances * Night at the Museum (first appearance) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb Night at the Museum 2 poster.jpg Category:Exhibits Category:Characters Category:Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb Category:Night at the Museum:Battle of the Smithsonian Category:Night at the Museum Category:Museum of Natural History Category:Amerikan Category:Night at the Museum: Secret of the Lost Tablet